So We Meet Again
by Generalpandathefourth
Summary: 50 First Dates but with Golly
1. Chapter 1

_I think I've met her. She's nothing of what I've dreampt she'd be, but maybe that's what's so special, I don't know. What I do know is that she's beautiful, beyond belief. She's snarky and sarcastic, and she's got this tough exterior but is probably the mushiest person I know. Even more than dad. She's so wonderfully weird and her name is, Gail. Gail Peck, photographer, ice queen, and thief of hearts._

 _She came into the diner in a whirlwind of platinum blonde hair and an icy blue glare that scarred the pants off of Joe, demanding the tallest stack of pancakes, pile of bacon and coffee in the biggest cup. The demand was later softened when the food arrived and she thanked Alice with a slight smile, that was also the first sighting of how nice she is. She was good to her waiters. I of course had my eyes glued to her the second she stormed in, she's just so captivating I got lost, the stare didn't go unnoticed and she called me out. Using it as an invitation to join me, not that I minded, and I found out what the death glares and harsh murmuring was about._

 _Gail had a massive hangover, couldn't find her aviators so she had to suffer through the beaming sun outside, was stranded at the hotel by her friend and now had no idea how to get home. Luckily her friend, Charlotte, had paid for the room she stayed in, the diner was two blocks from said hotel and she had enough money to get breakfast. We stayed in the booth long after eating, up to lunch prep actually which was when we had to leave. And I got to drive her back into town, not as long as I wanted it to be but it was something, right? Gail left with the promise of coming back, as 'those were the best pancakes of existence. I need them in my life on a regular basis, and I guess seeing you again is kinda cool too.'_

 _I really hope she does._

She woke to the biggest headache of her life, the sun in her eyes didn't help and neither did the queasiness her stomach screamed. Gail knew she shouldn't have had that last bottle but it was calling to her and it had such an enticing song she couldn't say no, so she did as it said and drank. She drank until she threw up, then wiped herself off and drank some more, and ended up being carried to bed by a very nice dude-bro -who kept his hands to himself like a good boy.

Getting up she found herself fully clothed -mental high five- and alone in a hotel room she doesn't even remember getting, which meant her ride, the person who dragged her to the party in the first place, the person she called her closest friend had, A hooked up with some dude, or B ditched her. And this wouldn't be the first time Charlotte had done either.

Gail looked in her wallet and found a whopping $19.17, there's no way she could pay for the room, so Charlotte better be somewhere in the hotel or answer her phone or _something,_ because this wasn't ok. But first she needed water. And aspirin, lots of aspirin and water. Shuffling into the 'kitchen' that was really just a small counter with a coffee machine, paper cups, packets of something, and thank the lords, water bottles, and a couple aspirins. Under said water and aspirin was a note.

 _Sorry to leave you stranded but I had to go and you wouldn't get up. Hope this helps a bit. I also covered the room, clock out is 11 -Charlie 3_

Next on the list was food, pancakes she was thinking, maybe some bacon and coffee, definitely coffee. Gail remembered dude-bro saying something about a diner just around the corner so she decided to trust him one last time and go check it out.

The sun was relentless in it's attempt to kill the blonde, it was always out to get her, if not by burn or over heat, it was to shine so bright it murdered her head. And this morning it was going for all of the above. _Stupid sun_. Finding the diner did make her feel a tiny bit of relief as she walked in and the smell of breakfast hit her nose.

She must have looked as bad as she felt because all eyes were on her until she glared back, making them cower and go back to their business. Except for one. One smiled amusingly as a light pink dawned her cheeks, before looking back to what she was reading.

Gail was intrigued by the beautiful brunette, she'd never gotten a reaction like that to one of her death glares.

She took a seat at the closest empty table and opened the menu, immediately getting frustrated over the amount of effort had to be put into reading, her pounding head doing nothing to help. So Gail looked to the intriguing brunette and called out.

"Hey! Nerd." The woman's head snapped up at the raised voice, as did a few others. They locked eyes. "Yes, you," the nerd glanced around her, in search of who Gail was yelling at. Then stopped when coming to the conclusion that it was indeed her. "Mhmm still looking and talking to you. What's good here?" Gail barked at her from across the small diner.

The woman opened her mouth, Gail could tell she was forming words, speaking them aloud but she couldn't hear over the ambient noise of the diner. "I can't hear you, hold on."

Gail picked up her jacket and strolled over to where the brunette was sitting.

She'd put the book down in favor of giving Gail her full attention. "You're just inviting yourself to join me? What if I said no?" she raised an eyebrow.

Gail wasn't sure if the turn in her stomach was from hearing the buttery voice of the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen, or if it was part of the hangover she had forgotten about -for a moment. "I have a feeling you don't mind." Gail smirked. "So as you were saying." she waved at her to continue while she settled into the seat across from her.

"I was saying that everything is good, but most tend to go for the breakfast special. But what you want is a stack of pancakes of whatever size you choose, bacon, sausage or hash browns and continuous coffee, known as the hangover cure if you know the right people. And you're in luck as I know the right people."

"Can I get this hangover cure for under ten bucks?" Gail asked from behind her arm. She had maneuvered her way from the sun beaming threw the window to her right, and placed her head to rest on table. It also helped to hide the growing smile the woman across from her was bringing to her lips.

"Yup" the woman chirped and waved a girl over, presumably a waitress. "Alice, we need a hangover cure over here stat."

The small black haired girl nodded with a smile, "bacon, sausage or hash browns?" she asked from behind the counter.

The brunette turned to Gail, silently asking.

"Yes." Gail answered gruffly.

"All apparently." she mused.

This confused Gail, the woman seemed amused by her every move, whether it be by death glares or ordering food, snark or hungover mean streak. She was amused and took all of it as if it rolled off her back. No one had ever taken it as being amused, sure the odd person would let things slide, take it as it was and put up with it, her. Like Charlotte. But there was always a point where it'd be too much for them, that Gail being Gail in all her grump wasn't worth those softer moments. The bitch would always out weigh the nice.

But this girl seemed to enjoy the grump, the snark and the glares that usually sent people for the hills, and not in the way Chris had enjoined it. Chris saw it as a challenge, some obstacle to over turn and that somehow things would change, she would change, if he did and that's why it was doomed from the beginning.

"I'm Holly by the way." the brunette offered with a small smile from over her book. She must have picked it back up while Gail was thinking, but still had a close eye on her.

"Gail." she grumbled.

"Your food is on it's way over." Holly informed her, still not looking up from the pages of the book.

"That was quick, how the hell?"

"I told you, I know the right people, so my orders go to the top and they're usually special. Extra food, half the cost, that sort of thing." she explained through a lopsided smirk, gesturing with one hand.

"I'm gonna do something that I haven't done in forever, so don't make a deal out of it until I'm gone." Gail shot her a warning glance and continued when Holly didn't say anything. "Thank you for the ride and the special food, those were the best pancakes of existence. I need them in my life on a regular basis, and I guess seeing you again would be kinda cool too. But you're gonna have to be there anyway so I get the special service."

"And here I thought I'd be there for the sparkling conversation." Holly's smile reached her eyes and it gave Gail's heart a flutter.

"Not that early in the day nerd." Gail shuffled a bit, suddenly nervous. Their day was coming to an end, and for the first time ever Gail was sad to to see it go. She didn't want it to end, she wanted to invite Holly inside but that'd be way too forward, and send all of the wrong signals.

"I better get going, see you later." She said quickly and was half way out the door when she heard Holly's amused 'see you later Gail' probably coupled with a smirk.

She didn't look back at the car, she couldn't, if she did she'd end up making a fool of herself and now was not the time for that. Right now was the time to play it cool, and let Holly watch her walk up the steps of the cabin she was calling home for the summer.


	2. Chapter 2

_Why me? I understand what has happened, I get it all from a medical view, but I can't wrap my head around it. I can't get that it's me and not a patient. I don't feel any different, I wouldn't know if she hadn't showed up, it would have been another day, a day I live everyday. Apparently. That's what gets me the most. If I wasn't told today it would just be that day again, it wouldn't be a new one. I'm not sure if I'm grateful or not for this awareness, this is a lot to take in._

 _So it's the end of the day and I am grateful, full heartily grateful. But also terrified now._

 _I'm not going to remember those blue eyes that looked at me with the most honest emotion I've ever seen. I could feel it, everything I could see in the ocean that is Gail's eyes, I felt._

 _I'm not going to remember the sound of her smooth voice saying my name in awe, in reassurance, in teasing._

 _I'm not going to remember how safe and together I felt when in her arms._

 _Tomorrow will be the same day for me, it's not going to be new. I'm going to wake up in the morning without knowing who Gail is and it shouldn't hurt this much. I've known her one day -two days I've been corrected- and it's killing me._

Gail woke with a new found lightness, a smile in her chest, she knew she should give it a day or two before going back to the diner but she couldn't wait. She had to see those gentle brown eyes that glowed under her stare, that stupid lopsided grin that put a flutter in her heart, to hear the jingle of a laugh that flipped her stomach, and the over all woman that has made her into this morning smile. Gail Peck, smiling in the morning, before coffee.

She checked herself in the rear view mirror twice before walking into the small diner, going straight to the same booth they shared the morning prior and sat down with a 'morning, Nerd'.

Holly was sitting in almost the same position as yesterday, her nose in a book covering most of her face, plate half eaten and off to the side, coffee cupped tight in one hand and her hair tucked loosely behind one ear. But when Gail sat down her head shot up, and her eyes changed from curious friendliness to who-the-fuck-are-you-and-what-are-you-doing real quick.

Holly sighed. "It's a little too early for this don't you think?" She asked tight lipped.

Gail was confused now, was Holly playing some sort of game? "What?"

Holly put her book down as if she was going to have to put all of her attention into explaining something to someone who was never going to get it. "This isn't going to happen, ok. I would like to sit here, alone, in peace to read my book and eat my breakfast. I'm sure there are plenty of other people who would enjoy having breakfast with you, so why don't you go find them?"

Gail was taken back,  
Holly was acting like she didn't know her. "Did I do something, Holly?"

Her eyebrows shot up, "how do you know my name?" her voice a little raised in a sort of panic.

"Um, we had breakfast together yesterday. Sat right here talking until lunch, which is when you drove me home." Gail said with caution, highly confused.

Before Holly really had a chance to say anything else Alice came over to the table in a flurry, some guy not far behind her. Alice grabbed Gail by her arm and pulled her to her feet, dragging her to the back door. When the reached the door and got outside Alice let go and began pacing the small deck.

"I'm sorry-fuck, I knew it. I should have told you yesterday, I knew it. I just couldn't get you away from her and-ugh. I'm sorry." she ran her hands through her short hair.

"What is going on? What should you have told me?" Gail touched her arm to stop the pacing. The movement was making her nauseous.

Alice looked into her eyes, a sad frown on her lips that reached her entire face. "Holly is special. She was in an accident a year ago and she relives that day everyday, she can't retain any new memories." the sadness was apparent in her voice too.

"W-what?"

"When Holly goes to sleep at night that day is wiped clean. She doesn't know you, she doesn't remember you or anything from the past year, it leaves her memory the moment she goes to sleep." Alice explained. "And I saw you guys yesterday and I knew you'd come back. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

Gail was frozen, this was, it just- it's a lot to take in to say the least.

"It's not your fault." she found herself trying to comfort the woman. "There wasn't a chance you could tell me, not without her hearing and that-" realization hit her. It hit her hard. "that would freak her out. Oh god. Oh my god, what have I done." she reached up and tangled her fingers in her hair. "She must be a wreck, what have I done?" Gail looked to Alice, begging for answers.

"It's ok, this isn't the first time she's been told. It just means she's going to have a bad day and it will all go away and back to normal tomorrow." Alice was now rubbing Gail's arm, trying to calm her. Usually she would step out of the touch, shrug it off but she was lost right now.

She always screwed things up, always brought dark clouds wherever she went. Holly was the last person she wanted to bring such things upon.

"Is she ok?" she managed to whisper.

"Somedays she takes it better than others, I hope today is one of the better ones."

"Can I see her?"

Alice bit her lip, contemplating on how good of an idea that was. "We can go see."

Gail nodded and they slowly walked back into the diner, the smell of breakfast no longer comforting, and the chatter much quieter.

Turning the corner she caught sight of her, Holly's olive cheeks tear streaked, hair tousled, -probably in the same way Gail's was- and in what looked to be shock.

Their arrival didn't go unnoticed long when Holly whispered Alice's name in a small plea, giving Gail a quick glance the blonde couldn't read. Holly wrapped little Alice into an urgent embrace, her body shuddering slightly.

Gail wasn't sure what to do with herself, she had no right to be there, to wait for a greeting she now knew she wouldn't ever get. The thought brought on a sickness that almost made her double over.

She felt like she had gotten stabbed when one of the silent soft chokes turned into a son, the sound made her take a step forward. _No_ , Gail reprimanded herself. _Just leave, Alice will take care of her and she'll be fine. It's not like she knows who you are, there's no comfort you can bring. Just leave._

She was walking by them -it was the only way out- when a hand reached out and caught her by the wrist.

"Wait." it came out in a pathetic croak. Holly had her, tightly gripping her wrist, asking her to stay.

She couldn't speak so she just froze and stared at the point where the current of electricity originated in her body, where warm tan met cool pale.

Holly wanted to visit the doctor who had treated her, to have him explain it to her the way no one else could, she had questions that only he could answer. And so they went. They being Holly, Gail, Alice and Holly's brother, -the guy behind Alice before she pulled her out back- Andrew.

To say the car ride was awkward was an understatement. Alice and Andrew were up front so it left Gail and Holly in the small backseat of Alice's tiny car, in an awkward sit-as-far-as-possible way.

Gail was a stranger to Holly, she had to keep reminding herself, she had to treat Holly as one too. She had to distance herself. That was until Holly started with the questions.

"How long ago?" she asked to no one in particular. She sounded so far away, out of this car, not even in the same planet, and small. Holly sounded so small and unsure.

"14 months." Andrew answered with a tight lip. He'd done this before, many times before and was just waiting for all of the questions his sister had every time she was aware.

Holly nodded. "And this isn't the first time?"

He shook his head and made a left turn.

"And I've met you before?" she was looking at Gail now, the first time since they got in the car -Gail was painfully aware of that. But Gail couldn't answer, so she turned to Alice for help.

"Yes. Gail came into the diner yesterday and you guys spent all morning talking, then you drove her into town."

She turned back to look at Gail for confirmation, and went back to staring out the window after Gail nodded. Holly left it at that and stayed quiet the rest of the drive.

When they got to the healthcare center Holly stopped Gail by grabbing her wrist again, her brows furrowed. She waited for Alice and her brother to go to the counter, and took a deep breath before speaking, "did anything happen? Between us I mean."

"No, nothing happened. You just drove me home and left with the promise of more breakfasts, nothing more." Gail stuttered, not able to meet her eyes.

Holly let go of her wrist, "I'm sorry" she whispered.

Gail's head shot up in surprise, "what do you have to be sorry about?"

Holly started to nervously play with her hands, "for this. I'm sorry for bringing you into this"

"You didn't know yesterday, there was no stopping it. I kinda forced myself into this unknowingly, but I'm glad you let me come today."

"Why?"

"I'm just as curious as you are and, I don't know, I can't just leave you when I'm the one who did this." Gail fought for the right words. "And it's an excuse to hang out with you again?" she could feel her cheeks heat up.

Holly smiled the faintest of smiles and Gail's heart melted. "You really want to hang out with me? Even if it's at a hospital and I spend the whole time crying because I no longer have a life?"

"Yes." Gail chuckled and Holly joined. It was a bitter, dark laugh but it was laughter. "You're presences is worth it."

Holly just stared into her eyes, like she was checking how serious Gail was being and when she found not one hint of a lie she blessed her with that damn lopsided smile.

"She's ready to see you, if you want, Hols." Alice called to them.

The doctor was great. She was patient with both women and answered every question thoroughly, she had a way of speaking that calmed and reassured but was professional and kept it to the point.

There were more tears, and hugs, and soft arm strokes, dead eyes and looks of lostness. And then it was numb.

After the hospital they went to Holly and Andrew's house and Holly locked herself in her room. Gail was also left alone for a while on the back porch.

It was a lot to take in. Not just what was happening to Holly, the worry and the sadness, but how much it affected herself. She was personally effected by this and how much she felt apart of it was what threw her through a loop. She couldn't find it in herself to just walk away. Not today at least.

Soon Holly came out, sat next to her, and placed a hand on her knee but didn't say anything. The two sat like that for a while, a half hour or so Gail guessed.

"Thank you for being here today." Holly whispered.

"My pleasure."

There was a long pause before Holly spoke again. "Sunflowers are my favourite flower, really good cheesy pickup lines work, sending me a strawberry milkshake will definitely get you to talking with me, and-"

"What are you doing?" Gail asked amusingly.

"I'm telling you quick ways to my heart." Holly smiled.

It'd been three days since she last saw Holly, three days since her world changed, three excruciating days and all she did was mope around the cabin thinking about the brunette. Think about Holly and what she'd be doing, about the list of things she'd given her and what that meant, about what she was even going to do with it all. She'd text'd Alice to see how everything was the next day, when questions came to mind, when she just needed to talk.

Charlotte was gone the past week, she hadn't heard from her since the party and was kind of glad. Gail didn't know if she could explain what was happening just yet. She hardly knew what was happening, sure she liked Holly, that was a given but why stay? That was a lie, she knew why. Holly made her feel things she'd never knew possible and she didn't even have to try, Holly just being herself in Gail's pressense was enough to put her in the clouds.

So she found herself at the door of the diner again, half hoping Holly would be there and half hoping she wasn't.

Walking inside there she sat, nose deep in the same book, probably the same pages she's read a thousand times, but she didn't have a plate of food just coffee. Gail locked eyes with Alice as she sat down at the counter and the petite waitress came over instantly.

"Not to be rude but, what're you doing here, Gail?"

"I am here for a big order of the hangover cure." she tried a smile.

Alice's eye narrowed but she accepted it and turned back into the kitchen.

Gail tried to distract herself with her phone, going through her messages she got in the past four days and playing various games but it wasn't working. She could feel Holly, she was right there and it hurt but it was better than her not being in the same room.

Alice placed her food in front of her, "I know you're not here just for pancakes. Tread lightly, there are a lot of people out here who are very protective when it comes to Holly."

Gail nodded along sheepishly.

As she ate she ran through ways to approach Holly, ways she could at least get a hello, maybe a smile -that's all she needed. Just something, anything, directed at her.

"Alice."

"Yes Gail?"

"Can you give Holly a strawberry milkshake for me?"

Alice smiled, "and who told you that's her favourite drink?"

"She did." Gail smiled at the memory, the list Holly had given her was a decent size, it gave her various ways to meet her and it gave her the confidence to even try. She liked Gail enough to say she could meet her again, she gave her tips on how to best do it.

"I'll be rooting for you." the black haired girl winked as she walked over to Holly's booth with the pink drink.

Holly's eyes widened, a bright smile graced her lips and soon she was directing both at Gail.

She turned away, suddenly bashful. _What is this girl doing to you, Peck?_ She didn't have to wait long as when Alice passed to go back to the kitchen she told Gail to go sit with the brunette that has been invading her every thought for days.

"Thank you for the milkshake. It's my favourite." Holly smiled from around the straw.

Gail sat in the seat across from her and met her smile, "I'm glad you like it."

They sat there for a moment, just looking each other over and bashfully turning away. "I'm Holly."

"A beautiful name for an even more beautiful woman."

What was Gail doing? She didn't say these things, these were the words of some mushy rom-com, the type of things Gail makes fun of. But the reaction those words elicited out of the woman was all she needed to forget how stupid she felt, that blush and twinkling brown eyes was well worth sounding like an idiot.

"I don't know how to respond to that." she admitted.

Gail shrugged. "I'm Gail, encase you were wondering."

"It's nice to meet you Gail."


	3. Chapter 3

_For all of the women Alice has tried to set me up with it blows my mind that Gail was never one of them. Gail started working at the diner today and I was lucky enough to be her first costumer. I think it went well, it's been awhile since I've tried to get someone's attention, flirting was never really my thing, but Gail seemed to pick up on it. Or at least I hope. We didn't have much time together. Maybe there will be more tomorrow_

Gail thought it was an amazing idea. To pretend to work at the diner, it would be the perfect preface to conversation and keep it going. The only snag in her plan was to convince the diner. Almost everyone in the town knew her by then, Holly's condition was something that had been spread throughout the tight knit community, so her effort to be a part of the brunette's life was bound to be known at one point or another. People would probably play along, it was just getting Alice to go a long. Holly's friend was still a little on edge about Gail's motives.

Gail strolled into the diner like she had been doing all week, but instead of going to her stool or her table she went straight to the kitchen. It didn't take long for her presence to be known.

"Gail. What're you doing back here?" Alice was the one to talk to her.

"I was wondering if I could work here for the morning." Gail got right to the point. "I'm running out of stupid pickup lines, and other ways to invite myself to her table."

Alice sighed and grabbed a few plates ready for serving. "Sounds like you're out of luck, maybe you should stop using my friend."

"I'm not using her." Gail practically growled before pushing her way out of the door. Looked like that plan was out the window. She grumpily watched as Alice served a table, and tried to calm herself, there would be no getting to talk to Holly if she was grumpy to begin with. Although the day they met she was in a horrendous mood to begin with. Gail doubted it'd work again, it was probably a fluke anyway.

She drank and entire coffee as she tried to come up with any way to see the brunette, but when nothing came to mind she decided to call it a day. Gail wasn't going to get to see her, it'd happen, and she'd just have to get used to it. What was she going to do when she had to go back to the city anyway? Gail pushed that thought to the furthest parts of her brain.

She slapped down enough money for her coffee and wallowed to the door with the plan of going to her studio to work on her project.

"Gail."

She spun around at the call of her name. Alice.

"Where are you going?" The shorter woman questioned as if Gail was being ridiculous.

"Does it matter?" Gail was indeed confused. Why would Alice care where she went?

Alice threw an apron at the blonde. "It does when your shift starts in two." She pulled out a pad of paper and a pencil from her apron and handed them to Gail with a halfhearted smile.

"Really?" She sounded more excited than she cared to admit. She was going to be working at a diner for goodness sake!

"Yup." Alice nodded once and spun on her heels, apparently they were going to the kitchen.

Gail hazardously put her apron on as she followed Holly's friend, she was nervous, she hadn't actually thought Alice would give her an actual shift. She's never worked as a waitress and she guessed it wasn't quite like it was in movies.

"I'll give you a couple of tables, you take their orders and write them down. You bring that paper over here." Alice pointed to a row of pad paper hung by clothes pins. "Then you see if anyone at any of your tables needs you. Fill drinks, take plates, ask if they need anything. When your number is called you come back and get the order from this table, take it to them. If you are not needed, have moments to yourself, that's when you can try and flirt with my best friend. Any questions?"

"Two. Which tables are mine, and when does my shift end?"

Alice bit the inside of her cheek it try and contain a smile. Gail was serious about it, about working her shift just so she could have a chance to tall to Holly, _maybe the blonde wasn't so bad_. "You get table eight, the one with Mr. Dasher. Six, the three hungover teens. Four, the gross couple. And three, Holly. Your shift ends when I tell you it does."

Gail gave a determined nod and set out her tables.

For the first half hour she didn't even get to get Holly anything, the brunette just read her book and slowly nibbled on her breakfast, not even needing a coffee refill. She did however learn what it was like to serve a picky old man. Mr. Dasher was the worst, never satisfied with anything the first time Gail brought it, and she had to bite her tongue multiple times. Alice had scolded her after the first spout of expletives she let loose, tips were what the shorter woman lived off of and Gail couldn't mess that weeks food up. But it did happen, Gail did get to talk to Holly, actually talk once she got the hang of waiting the other three tables. It didn't amount to anything, just friends and casual conversation that day, and Gail was happy with that. She didn't need to flirt or be flirted with everyday, didn't need the nerves and shyness that went with it, it was nice just to talk and get to know the brunette.

 _I was photographed today. By the most beautiful, and talented woman ever, Gail Peck. I'd been reading at the beach when the sun gleaming on the lens of her camera shot right into my eyes, blinding me momentarily. She came over immediately, apologizing for the shine in my eyes and for being a creep, apparently she couldn't help but take my picture. Long story short, I ended up taking her to the diner -earning myself a smirk and wink from Alice-, and I hope upon every hope that I'll get to see the blue eyed beauty again._

Gail really hadn't even tried to run into Holly, honest to god she hadn't, but when she saw the brunette reading she couldn't help but take her picture. She'd gone down to the beach to take some anyway, so why not take some of the most beautiful woman in the world?

She lined up the shot and snapped a few. A smile set widely across her face. _God, she's so beautiful, even when her hair was wispy from the wind and she has no makeup on._ Through the eye piece Gail watched as Holly squinted, looked up, and met here gaze. She quickly put her camera down in embarrassment for being caught. _Great now you can't even go over and see her today, she thinks you're a creep._ Gail berated herself as she gathered her stuff to leave.

"How'd they turn out?"

Gail's heart stopped. She knew that voice, that smooth voice was one she could pick out in a crowed. She slowly turned around and was face to face with the brunette. "Hmm?"

Holly smiled, a little crooked one that always sent a jolt of warmth through Gail. "I asked if the photos turned out any good."

"Oh." She looked to the camera that hung around her neck. "I haven't looked yet. I can delete them if you want, I can see how weird and creepy it looks, and I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"While subjectively it is high on the creepy scale, I don't think that was your intention." Holly tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, her smile now hitting her eyes. "Can I see?" She pointed to the camera.

 _Finally! I've met a wonderful, amazing girl who loves TonDC as much as I do. I was on my way to the market for mom when I saw Gail's band shirt, the same one I have but only in a tee instead of a tank top, I was so excited I squealed and practically ran to her. God it was so embarrassing. But I did get to talk to a really pretty girl, got her number, and set a concert date. At least I hope it's a date, we didn't really sort that out. Even though most fans are gay, it's not a definite thing, besides why in the world would Gail go for someone like me? She could have anyone she wanted._

Gail was casually walking down the street for the third time, waiting for Holly. Andrew had texted her that he was going to get Holly to go to the market, just encase she wanted to try and talk to her, and so Gail had taken up on the opportunity and gone to the market. She met eyes with the woman in the flower shop, the florist had watched her walk by five minutes prior, and probably knew what was happening. Gail have her a small wave and continued walking down the street. Not a minute later she caught sight of Holly's hair in the crowed and she had to refrain from running over and wrapping her up in a hug. So she swallowed down the impulse and changed her route so she could bump into the brunette, a cheesy pickup line ready on the tip of her tongue.

Gail's stomach filled with billions of fire flies, all fluttering and warm, when Holly's face lit up at the sight of her. She was obviously excited as she practically bounced over to Gail. For a split second Gail thought she remembered, that she knew who she was and was just happy to see her as she was. All of that was crushed when Holly opened her mouth.

"TonDC!" She almost screamed, pointing to Gail's shirt. "I love them! Oh my god, I can't believe I'm not the only one in this town who knows who they are." Holly was giddy and her excitement brought a happiness to Gail that she hadn't known to exist.

"People here don't know what they're missing, TonDC is the best band ever." Gail played along with the brunette's excitement.

"Right?" She chuckled. "What's your favourite song?"

"All of them, but I'd have to say Skikrew and Love Is Weakness are my top two. What're yours?"

"Princess Commander, and May We Meet Again, but Love Is Weakness _just_ misses the cut for second." Holly grinned from ear to ear, rolling from the tips of her toes back to her heal and over again. Gail loved the twinkle in her eye as she spoke about her favourite band.

"What others are in your top five?" Gail questioned just to continue the joy radiating off of the brunette.

"Polis is beautiful, and Blood Must Have Blood is... wow, so is Acid Fog. I can go on for days about them."

Holly was adorable when she was studying. Gail had seen her read, countless times, and the resulting feeling stayed the same, Holly was calming. But studying was different. It was scrunched brow, pen eating, messed hair, growls of frustration, and it couldn't be more adorable.

Gail watched from a few tables over, nose in a book, eyes not peaking at a word of it for a certain brunette was far more interesting. She felt creepy. Like really creepy, but she couldn't find it in her to stop. Holly was too amusing, too pretty, too on her mind for her to give up the opportunity to drink in the sight. So Gail watched and memorized because she wouldn't be able to see the former med student for a few days.

Holly slammed a book down, one so big it could be used as a step stool, and ran her hands through her hair pushing it all from her face and looking to the ceiling, giving Gail the perfect view of her neck. Gail licked her lips at the sight, she could think of a few ways to help release some of Holly's stress and all of them included her lips on gorgeously tan skin. Before she could think to look away, to try and look un-creepy, Holly caught her eyes and sent a weird look. Gail's cheeks set on fire as she stuttered in an attempt to flip the book and pretend to read. She could feel the burning gaze of brown eyes, it sent shivers up her spine and sent goose bumps crawling all over her skin.

In a desperate act Gail abruptly stood from her seat, sending it to the floor, and rushed to the long aisles of books. Once a good four shelves away she stopped and rest her head on the dark case and took a deep breath. She was Gail Peck, born and raised cop, rebel ice queen. She wasn't flustered by pretty girls, she wasn't the one to chase, she wasn't the one to be sappy and have nothing on her mind but a pretty girl. Gail Peck didn't run away from someone because they'd caught her staring.

Or so she'd thought.

Gail sighed which came out more as a groan, and metaphorically dusted herself off. She shook out her hands and began strolling down the seemingly endless halls of old, crackling spines books, ones she just knew Holly would love, and debated going home without attempting to talk to the brunette. At that point there was no cute way to approach her, no un-weird glances, no way for it to be okay. So why would she stay? Well, simply put, Holly. Holly was there, just knowing she was close by was enough to get Gail's heart to pump a little faster, to make her want to be on her best behaviour, knowing Holly was within reach was like a sedative.

In the end she decided to forgo Holly rejecting her and just went home. And the next three days were hell because of it.

First day Gail got caught up in work, she had an upcoming show and needed to prepare. The day was filled with running around, paper work, and stressing over which photos to use. The ac breaking didn't help either. The only solace she found was the odd time she stumbled upon a picture of Holly, and even then did help much, only serving as a reminder of the situation.

Second day was nothing but sulking. Her brother picked her up and took her to his place, their mother was having a party, to celebrate Steve and closing a really big case, and Gail needed to be there so Steve was sent to round her up just encase she tried to wiggle out of it. The excuse was that she had skipped the last three and people had started to talk. The Peck family couldn't look anything but prim, proper, and perfect.

The whole way to her brother's apartment Gail pouted, staring out the window and watched as the small town turned from forests and beaches to city lights and tall buildings. The fast pace of the streets, the muggy clouds, the ever bright lighting, it was all comforting in a way she would never quite understand. The heart of the city would always be her home, where she grew up, but it was always off. Always too awake, too loud, too stressful, they were the streets she was told would one day be hers to protect and Gail had never wanted that responsibility.

At the apartment Steve spoke up, noticing the lack of bite from his little sister. "What's got you so quiet?"

"I don't want to be here, I have a lot of work to do." Gail grumbled and opened herself one of the beers from the fridge.

Steve shook his head and grabbed a beer himself. "No this is different. You're usually more vocal about these things."

Gail shrugged and moved to the couch. Steve turned on his Xbox and flopped on the opposite side of the couch from the blonde, tossing her a controller. They played in relative silence, only yelling out victory and frustration, falling into old habits.

As Gail hunted down her brother and killed him for the umpteenth time her mind wondered to a certain brunette. She wondered if Holly played, if she would be a worthy opponent or if she flopped like a fish out of water. The thought made her smile.

Suddenly a controller was waved in her face and she scowled at the offending object, pushing it away roughly.

"You going to re-spawn so I can kill you again or?" He trailed off with a sly smirk on his lips.

"Lucky kill." Gail rolled her eyes and pressed A, coming back to life and ready to wipe the look of the redheads face.

Day three was the worst. It was party day, which meant fake smiles, old men copping a feel during unwanted conversations, and listening to her mother complain about _every single thing_ about her.

It would start out slow with a greeting and a back handed compliment, a flippant complaint of how little she sees her only daughter, and how her father couldn't even remember what she looked like. Then it'd move into 'catching up' which was only a ploy to scrutinize Gail and all her choices, and further display her brother as the golden boy. Which would be cut short due to make sure the staff didn't mess up her party, giving Gail an escape for about an hour -just enough time to properly ease her sobriety into a nice buzz- before she was to be at the door greeting guests with the rest of the hosts.

And that's when it'd all go racing down hill. Disgusting men leering and touching, somehow under the impression that it was okay, her mother glaring when she promptly put an end to the unwanted attention. Her fathers underhanded pep talk about how great the force was, how important it was, how many Pecks before her had taken the honour of the job, and how she should stop fooling around and do the same. It was in her blood after all. There were her brother's fellow officers who tried to make conversation, not at all taking the hint. There was her mother slapping her hand away from the food when she'd decided Gail had had more than enough. And the thing that sent her over the edge, the thing that she thought she'd be able to handle -much like the rest of it-, was the hopeless set-ups. Gail's mother never gave up the opportunity to try and set her up with Toronto's finest bachelors.

Gail took a deep breath and downed the entire flute of champaign in preparation for her approaching mother. The small redhead had what Gail could only assume as her mothers next choice in son-in-law, in tow, on a mission to find her and the missile had its target locked.

"Gail, darling." Elaine fixed a fake smile in her cheeks, her eyes screaming at the blonde to play nice. She patted the all-American looking man on the shoulder, "this is Nicholas Collins. He's the newest member of 15, fresh from a tour in Afghanistan."

The pretty-boy at least rolled his at the way her mother spoke, seemingly just as uncomfortable at the situation as she was. He held out his hand for Gail, "please call me Nick."

"Gail." She had no choice but to shake his hand. Her mother looked pleased, happy that Gail hadn't turned away and was playing along.

"Nicholas was just telling me about a UC he just wrapped up." Elaine pushed conversation.

Nick scratched at the back of his, with a shy smile he looked up at Gail, eyes saying all she had to know. "It was nothing really."

"Six months undercover is quite some time, and dealing with drug deals none the less, it's quite impressive of someone of your stature." Elaine shut him down, trying to polish him off for her daughter. Gail hid a snicker, she enjoyed it when her mother gave compliment only to tear it all away with setting them down a peg, well she liked it when done to others.

"Six months as someone else sounds blissful to me." Gail added to the conversation, saving Nick from Elaine for just a moment. Her mother sent her a disapproving look. "Sorry, out of line." She muttered and looked around for the closest tray of champaign, it'd been too long since she had her last glass.

" _Anyway_ , Nick is still new to the city and with the UC he hasn't gotten the chance to meet many people, you should show him around, Gail."

"There you are!" A familiar, and welcoming voice came from behind Gail, stopping only once he reached Elaine's side. "Jacobson has been looking for you all night."

"Oh." Elaine's smile faltered for a millisecond as she turned from her son to Nick. "My apologies for having to leave so suddenly. It was nice to meet you, Collins." And just like that she was lost in the crowed.

"And this is for you." Steve smiled and handed Gail a shot glass. Gail just about lunged for it, the need for alcohol at a level of life or death. With one quick flick of her wrist the drink burned down her throat. She sighed roughly and wiped her mouth, careful of her lipstick, and looked back at the men staring at her.

"What?" She spat. Both laughed in reply.

"How're you holding up, sis?" Steve caught a couple flutes off a passing tray and passed one to the blonde.

Gail grunted as if saying 'do you really need to ask'.

"That well huh?" He chuckled. "You know where the keys are whenever you choose to sneak out." Steve winked and made his exit back into the mass of well dressed members of Toronto's police force.

"I get the feeling these aren't your thing." Nick gave her a charming, amused, grin.

"It's a wonder you haven't made detective yet." Gail muttered into her glass and downed the last mouthful. She was more than ready to leave, to sneak into the night and crash on Steve's couch. Well if she was honest, what she really wanted was to go home and meet Holly at the diner for a hangover cure she just knew she was going need in the morning. Holly was what she wanted. Holly in any aspect, so long as she got to hear her voice and see her smile.

Just as Nick was about to open his mouth, his intent glowing in the way he held himself, Gail cut him off. "Look, this," she gestured between them,"not happening."

"Thank god." He let out a breath, his stiff posture and awkward body language deflated. And when he caught Gail's odd look he smiled, the first genuine smile she'd seen yet. "I didn't know how to turn down a Peck without it being career suicide."

"Well you're free." She set her glass on a passing tray and wiped her hands on the dress her mother picked out for her. She was done with the night, done with the family visit, done wearing a pinching dress, and done with pretending to be okay with people.

So without another word, another glance, she slipped into the foyer and grabbed her coat from the check in girl. Gail double checked she had the money for a cab and stepped out into the warm night. It was sticker in the city, with no breeze from the beaches the air was just gross and clung to her skin. It didn't take long to hail a cab and before she knew it she was buzzing Steve's neighbour to let her in.


	4. Chapter 4

_I met the most beautiful woman today, I couldn't believe she chose me out of everyone there, she could have anyone and she chose me. What is life?_

 _She has gorgeous platinum blonde hair, with the bluest eyes I've ever seen, and very soft, very pale skin. I swear it's like white silk. Which is how we met weirdly enough._

 _We were at Alice's party -dad said I had to go and party for him on his birthday- and I was walking along the beach, needing a moment away from the crowd, and Gail -that's her name. I never knew how much I loved that name until today- was hiding in the shadows of one of the many little caves. She called me over asking for help with sunblock, she wanted food but needed 'the layer of sunblock for protection while in the rays of death'._

 _After the intense and heated procedure of applying the lotion Gail hooked her arm in mine and dragged me to the food and drinks, which we had a lot of I might add. So maybe taking her to the lighthouse might not have been the safest idea after drinking so much, but it was amazing._

 _We unloaded the snacks and few drinks we carried over and laid out on the deck, taking in the view of the night sky, I've never known comfortable silence like that. And she kissed me or I kissed her, I don't remember. There are no words for that kiss, I can't even begin to explain it, no words, only this bright warmth that bursts in my chest and burns all the way to my fingertips and toes._

 _Somehow we got home and I did something I never do. But it felt right with Gail, it didn't feel like we had met today, I swear we've known each other for centuries. I thought that first kiss was unbelievable, I thought it couldn't get any better, oh boy was I wrong. The sex was. It was.. Earth shattering, mind blowing, world changing and not one of these things even come close._

Alice and Gail became fast friends, the petite woman would help Gail pickup Holly as best she could and it worked most days, some it'd only be as friends, most in a romantic way and others they'd fail epically.

So when Alice invited her to a party she didn't hesitate, parties were a great place to meet people and Holly was supposed to be there. She picked out her best bathing suit -it was a beach party- and a light open sweater so she could hide from the stupid evil sun.

Alice and Andrew greeted her enthusiastically, and the three fell into easy conversation. Gail found it odd how at ease she felt with them. For the first time ever she could be herself, she could be real and feel safe in doing so. Maybe it was just because of their connection with Holly, their shared love for the brunette, that brought them together in such a tightly knit ball.

All too soon she was left alone. Alice had to deal with something about the food and Andrew was called for a game of beach volleyball. Gail didn't mind though, it gave her an out to go find a shady place to hang out and think of a way to meet Holly, time to pep talk. She wasn't usually the one to do the picking up, it'd almost always been the other person asking her out, so she had to prepare herself before every try. Gail had met Holly many times now, and she was starting to get the hang of it, but the nervous palm sweating was still very evident in her attempts.

And before she knew it, Holly was walking by her shady hang out, Holly and her impossibly long legs, long very toned legs. Holly and her almost naked, drool worthy, body. Holly and her shiny dark hair swaying loose around her shoulders, held out of her face by her sunglasses. Holly and that stupid, breathtakingly beautiful, face. Just walking by without a care in the world, completely oblivious of her hold on the blonde, walking away.

 _Oh no._

"Hey." She barked, getting the attention of those heart stopping amber eyes. "Um, c-could you help me?" _What is your plan? Because right now it seems a bit creepy, you're in a cave, weirdo._

"Maybe" Holly cautioned, dragging out the syllable, looking Gail up and down.

Gail turned her eyes to the ground, hiding her smirk and taking the much needed time to come up with something to tell her. _Oh!_

"If you didn't notice in your appraisal of my rockin' bod, I'm super pale, so the sun and I don't get along very well. So I need help putting sunblock on my back and shoulders." Gail took a step forward. "Is that something you can help me with?"

When she looked back up Holly's cheeks were a bright pink. "Uh. Y-yeah, I think I can help."

Gail tossed her the cool bottle and shrugged off her sweater, noting the gulp Holly took before stepping towards her, and turned around.

She purposely left her hair so Holly would have to move it, she knew how much Holly liked to play with it. Still a shiver ran down her spine under the first touch, Holly slowly swept her hair onto one shoulder, then it was gone.

Gail chanced a glance over her shoulder, Holly was close, closer than necessary, which gave her a boost of confidence. Today would be a good day if she played her cards right, Holly was interested and a little flirty which was always a bonus.

And just like that the touch was back, bringing it's friend butterflies.

Holly moved in close, her lips brushed against Gail's ear. "The sun _is_ really hot today, could you do me?"

If you were to ask Gail what air was in that moment, she couldn't tell you. Her ears were burning with Holly's breath and ringing with her heartbeat, her chest collapsed in itself with every second spent with the brunette pressed against her. Somehow she managed a nod, making the warmth leave from her back.

Holly was facing the opening of the cave when she turned to her, thank god, it was embarrassing the amount of heat radiating from her cheeks and neck and ears and...other places.

Gail took a deep breath, reminding herself to be cool, this wasn't the first time feeling the brunette under her touch but it was the first time they were wearing so little while doing so. In fact it was the littlest clothing either of them had worn their these meetings, and to say it was distracting was the understatement of the century.

At some point Holly put her hair up into a messy bun at the top of her head, exposing even more skin. Gail started with her shoulders, taking longer than necessary and moved down to her upper back, her skin was as smooth as it looked and was even softer.

Her mouth went dry as her thoughts turned to wondering how it tasted, how would Holly move if she did this or that, what sounds would she make if Gail ran her tongue along the tanned skin, or bit down on one of the passing freckles. Gail hadn't realized how close she'd gotten until she felt her own breath bounce off of Holly's neck, her hands at a rest on her hips.

Holly took a small step forward, breaking the heated moment, and turned to face Gail.

"Thanks."

"No, thank you, I need the layer of sunblock for protection while in the rays of death so I can get get food and a bottle of tequila."

"Always happy to help a damsel in distress." she winked and went to walk away. Gail worked fast, lacing her arm around Holly's and pulling her close, taking comfort in the way she seemed to just go with it happily, and headed for the growing group of party people.

After loading up on food and taking enough shots of liquid courage to ease the nerves, the two headed for the dance floor. Alice caught her eye and shot her a wink, she must have done this on purpose, Gail would have to thank her later.

The dancing only added to the quickly growing need to touch Holly, to feel their bodies pressed with one another, to memorize how she moved alone and with her, Gail needed her now more than ever. It was driving her insane, leaving her every thought hazy, and an ache in her every bone.

And best of all, Holly was just as affected.

Somehow it was dark -when that happened Gail would never know-, the only light coming from the stars and moon above, the clouds from the alcohol slowly clearing as she sat on a lighthouse deck with the woman of her dreams. It was hard to keep her eyes on the sky as Holly was much more interesting, the brunette was telling her about some camping trip, her face lit up brighter than the stars above.

"Holly."

She turned to her with a smile, "yes Gail?"

"Nothing. I just like saying your name." She shrugged and looked up.

Holly cupped Gail's chin and made her meet her eyes. "I like when you say it too." And she was leaning in, slowly getting closer and then, as clichéd as it sounded, Gail swears there were fireworks.

They had kissed before, a few fleeting kisses, pecks of promises of more next time but of course there wasn't really a next time for Holly, only firsts. But this time, this time it lasted, this time there were hands tangled in hair and heavy breathing. This time there were moans from deep within and dancing tongues, this time there were neck kisses and roaming hands. This time it wasn't just the one moment.


	5. Chapter 5

_How haven't I read these entries yet? I could have saved myself from the fright, from the aching -some at least-, and Gail the throbbing pain her cheek must be in._

 _This is so confusing, how can I not remember her? The woman who's swept me off my feet time and time again, -everyday for the past two months- and when I come home from that I write about it. She's gotten me to write again and that's one thing we know how long it's been. Maybe that's why I haven't read them until now, I didn't have a reason to. But after watching that video, learning for the second time since meeting her about my accident, I had to write and upon opening it hit me that it probably wasn't the first time she's brought the urge out and I found them. The last one helps most. After the shock and taking it in, watching the video and re reading everything, I got to understand what it all really meant. I felt everything and more of what is scrawled on these pages. And just like last time I was aware, I am scared, more scared than ever. This girl is something way more now. Gail isn't a stranger, not in the least, which makes sleep that much more glooming. She promised to be here tomorrow though, that we can have this day again 'but maybe without the violence', I can have new days now and Gail said she'd be there for as many as I want -within reason as she does have an outside life with responsibilities._

Gail woke to arms wrapped protectively around her waist, a hot breath tickling her neck and a warm body pressed tightly to hers when memories from the past night came flooding back.

After making out for who knows how long they went back to Holly's house, glued together by anyway they could, hands, lips, pressing bodies. Somehow they got up to her room without waking anyone and were laying on her bed when Holly easily undid Gail's top, kissing a trail down the newly exposed skin and palming her breasts. Gail ran her nails down her back, bringing her closer to her and moaned as Holly kissed the sweet spot just under her ear. She undid Holly's top and flipped them over so she was straddling the brunette, and stared at her, taking in the moment, this moment she'd been dreaming of for the past three weeks.

"God you're beautiful." Gail whispered, running her fingers from her jaw down to the top of her suit bottoms. Holly only smiled and pulled her back down to meet her lips. And before she knew it she was arching her back, Holly's hand the only thing between their bodies, and her voice-her scream caught in the back of her throat.

Holly tightened her grip around her waist and then she was suddenly thrusted from the bed, and the first thing Gail saw was a fist flying at her face. There was yelling, and pain, and doors flying open, more yelling and pulling on her arm. She opened her eyes again to be face to face with Andrew, a very concerned Andrew.

"Are you ok?" he asked above the yelling. She looked up to see Holly -wrapped in the sheet from her bed- and her mother guiding her out of the room with a firm hand on her back. Then it hit her, she was naked, almost. Thank the lords for pillows and quick hands.

"She's got one hell of a right hook, I'll tell you that." Gail said lightly touching where Holly's fist hit her face.

He chuckled, "yeah we box together on Wednesdays."

"Good to know."

"I'd help you up but the lack of clothing would make it very uncomfortable for the both of us. So I'm going to get you some ice and you can get dressed, oh wait, you don't have clothes. Um. Just take whatever of Hols, she'll be cool with it." Andrew said as if it was the most casual of conversations and strolled out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Gail sat there for a moment still in a bit of shock. _Well that happened_ , she thought, _everyone knows what happened so just get some clothes and go downstairs. You can do this_. She picked up the first things she saw, a button-down flannel and a pair of running shorts and slowly made her way down the stairs. She could hear the murmurs from the top and couldn't help but eavesdrop.

"Holly, honey, she's kind of your girlfriend. You've been going out for about a month now." her mother soothed.

"What?"

"Yeah, Gail's great and I've never seen you as happy as you are when you're with her. The day's you meet you come home smiling and you just like dance around the house doing whatever, and you've actually started writing again. And the day's you don't just seem depressing now." Andrew chimed in. Gail's heart fluttered, she didn't know that.

She went down the last step, making it creak, damn she knew that stupid step creaked and now her cover was blown.

Andrew was quick to her side, handing her the ice pack as promised and putting an arm around her waist, guiding her into the living room. Holly looked to her, meeting her eyes with nothing but question and maybe confusion. "We're dating?"

Gail swallowed hard and nodded. Holly kept her stare a moment longer before turning away. "Why don't I know any of this?"

Holly's mom placed a hand on her knee and began from the top softly, the accident, the news, her time in the center, how she lived until meeting Gail, how she's been living since Gail. It was filled with heartbreak and tears, hugs and questions. It was very similar to the last time she was forced to be aware, again because of Gail. She couldn't help the pit in her stomach, knowing she was, yet again, the reason for the look on Holly's face, the sadness in her eyes. Gail knew she should have left in the middle of the night, but when Holly wrapped her up in her arms she couldn't find it in herself to leave, she didn't want to leave.

Holly locked herself in her room again for a few hours and Gail did as she had last time. She wondered how many times she was going to go through this, sit here on this bench while Holly wrapped her head around everything, now adding Gail into the mix. She didn't know how it was going to go this time around and was honestly afraid. Andrew came and sat next to her with a sighed hey.

"Hey." she breathed.

"So you two" he trailed off.

"Yup."

He nodded. "How serious are you about this?"

Gail was quiet for what felt like hours. She hadn't asked herself that, she probably should have before doing what they did last night, but now it was too late. "Holly is unlike anyone I've ever met, she makes me feel things I never knew possible, and I can't seem to keep away from her. Believe me I've tried. It hurts more than possible the day's I can't see her, even the days she rejects me are better than not seeing her at all. So to answer your question, I am as serious about Holly as I've been about anything and anyone in my life." There was one thing that almost escaped her lips that she wasn't expecting, three little words she didn't know until that moment.

"Just checking, Holly's special." He bumped his shoulder into hers.

"Oh I know she is."

"She loves you too you know." Andrew smiled knowingly.

Gail couldn't hold back the smile spread across her face.

"On the day's you don't meet or she turns you down she comes home as she used to, just another day to pass until a great one comes along. The day after you first met she didn't eat, the entire day, and she was kinda mopey. But on the days you meet she comes home walking on sunshine the day's you have breakfast together. She dances with Hugo and she sings as she cooks, she's all smiley and goes on and on about the most beautiful snarky girl who she met at the diner, and she writes. Holly used to write all the time, it was one of her favourite things, it calmed her and made her happy but after the accident she hadn't picked up a pencil until the first day you met. Holly might not know it in the mornings, she might not know it everyday, but she does feel it and it shows." He didn't stay long after his little speech, he kissed the side of her head and went back inside, Holly taking his place seconds after. That meant she probably heard everything, or at least that last bit.

"How much of that did you catch?" Gail asked not meeting her burning gaze.

"The tail end of your seriousness of me."

Gail nodded. _Great._

"Don't worry, it's nice to hear your side. I've got an idea of my feelings for you, they seem very intense most days, and even in the lesser days they're more than anything I can remember having for anyone. So it's nice to know you feel it too." Holly reassured.

She let out a breathy laugh, how was this woman so wonderful? Comforting her when her own world has been torn to pieces and told her reality was a lie. "How are you real?"

"There's a lot of different answers to that question, science being a big one. But I'm sure you don't want to get into that right now and it's probably not what you are asking in the first place. Now I'm rambling, i'm sorry, I'm just really nervous and I tend to ramble when I'm nervous. Oh god now I'm rambling and rambling, I'm just gonna stop talking now."

"Don't be sorry for rambling, I love it when you ramble. It's adorable and I like your voice. But no that's not what i was asking." Gail tried a smile, but the overwhelming shyness took over and she had to look away from the burning gaze.

Holly was blushing again. "And now I see what I mean about you."

"Might I ask what that is?" Gail bit her bottom lip.

"Just that you're adorable, and beautiful, and how amazing your eyes are. What the sound of your voice does to me, and how you pay me lots of very sweet and sincere compliments like a total softy." And there was that soft smirk again.

"Oh really? You seem to go into quite detail about a stranger there, nerd." she was starting to feel the comfortableness with Holly again. The ease they played off each other, coupled with with stares and smiles and smirks.

"I'd say the level of detail I write about my girlfriend is just fine, if not normal." She raised her eyebrows in challenge. But Gail wasn't there anymore, she'd flown into space and was currently saying hi to the top of the moon at hearing Holly call her her girlfriend, she didn't get to hear the rest of the sentence. Gail was brought back to earth by the feel of Holly's, now very familiar, hand against her cheek, cupping it lightly and rubbing something wet under her eye. Realization hit, she was crying, those were her tears Holly was wiping at, that's why her brown eyes were filled with awe.

"What's with the tears?" She barely whispered.

Gail took a shaky breath, "that's the first time you've said that."

Holly's brows furrowed slightly, "really?" she asked surprised. Gail was still painfully aware of her hand still claiming purchase on her cheek and didn't dare move, scared that any sudden movements would scare her off and she'd take her hand back.

"This is only the second time you've been aware of any previous days together and the first time I only knew you one day. So we've never talked like this, laid down feelings and stuff, let alone labeling it. It's the first time you've said anything beyond small compliments that are ok enough to say on a first day meeting basis."

"Oh." she looked down for a second. Only to look back up and give her the best lopsided smile yet and pulled her into the third greatest kiss they've shared. The first one being last nights, second the first time they kissed and now this one. "Well then I'm going to have to spend the entire day telling you how amazing I think you are, point out all the things I love about you and show you how wonderful I think you are every time we meet. Today will be about you, not me."

"You don't have to" Gail looked away bashful.

Holly wasn't having any of it and made her to look up again, holding her in place with her stare, "you don't get a say in this." She bopped her nose and stood, holding her hand out for Gail to take. "Common. It's my turn to woo you as it's only fair."

"Holly" Gail said warily as she took her hand and raised from her seat. She didn't want Holly to feel like she had to do this, like she owed her anything. "You don't have to because you don't owe me anything."

Holly shot her a bewildered look, and then realization set in and she shook her head furiously. "No, no, no, I get that. I want to, no girlfriend of mine can go un woo'd" she traced light circles on the side of Gail's hand. "So let me woo my girlfriend while I can."

"If you must."

"Oh I must, I can't go on with this relationship if you're the one putting all of the work into it, besides I've always been the overly romantic type and I kinda need to sweep you off of your feet." she explained, pulling Gail along with her as she made her way down to the beach.

"But you have, everyday in fact." Gail couldn't help with the cheesy lines. She'd gotten used to spouting them to Holly all the time, when she told her she liked them she wasn't lying, Holly really did melt when Gail said such things.

Holly squeezed her hand, "hey I'm the one who's supposed to do the sweet talking here remember?"

"Habit" Gail explained with a big smile. She was enjoying this Holly, the forward and chastising was really working for her.

"Do you like surprises, Gail?"

"Depends on what the surprise involves."

Holly nodded slowly. "Do you want to know the plans for today or just go with it?"

"I'll go with it for now."

They walked hand in hand along the beach, just like they were in some stupid movie Gail would laugh at, but she found out why those kind of scenes exist, it was amazing and calming and nothing like anything they'd done before. Having Holly know who she was, know some of the things they've done together was a gift she didn't know she could ever get, and Holly seemed to be over joyed at knowing too. Maybe this was all worth the few hours of pain.

Holly had walked them right up to the diner, where she held the door for the blonde and without saying anything they headed to the usual booth. Neither needed menu's, they knew what they wanted and sat across from each other, watching one another and putting everything into memory.

Alice strolled over, very curious how Gail picked up her friend already, the diner wasn't even totally open yet. "Hey Hols, who's this?"

"You know who Gail is, Al." Holly replied without taking her eyes off of the blonde.

"So you know then?" her voice was small, riddled with sorrow.

"Hey don't look so down, it's ok, really."

Alice just nodded and took out her pencil and notepad. "Usual's all around?"

"Yup but add in a strawberry milkshake." Gail answered before Holly could with a smirk.

Holly picked up Gail's hands off of the table and mindlessly started to play with them. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?"

"Once or twice." she brushed off.

"Have I ever told you how captivating your eyes are?"

"A few times." she could feel the heat creeping up from her chest.

Holly was now trailing her fingers up and down her forearms. "Have I ever told you how much your every reaction to my touch or words has an effect on me?"

Gail could only muster a shake of her head.

"For example, when I say your name or call you my girlfriend your breath hitches for a second. And when I first touch any of your silky skin you have a small shiver or shudder, and squirm under my gaze. Your eyes brighten and your smile widens when I laugh, and you relax with bliss when I smile. All of these things have an enormous affect on me, in ways I could never explain."

Alice unknowingly came to Gail's rescue by placing fresh cups of coffee in front of them, with the biggest smile she's seen on the girl's face. Gail immediately picked up her mug and took a sip, hiding behind the burning cup, she was embarrassingly sappy after that confession of Holly's. She chanced a look at the brunette from under her lashes. Holly was watching her with the amused look she always had when observing the blonde.

"See, you being all bashful and squirmy and adorable over there has my chest in a tight squeeze, butterflies have taken over my stomach at the thought that I have this kind of effect on you."

Breakfast went by in much of the same way, Holly unabashedly complimenting Gail and telling her how much of a hold she has on her and Gail rendered speechless under such intensity. They told stories from their childhood, what they grew up wanting to be, what they thought life would be and laughed at the ridiculousness of the way kids think, and admired their look on life too. They talked in a way they never had before, a comfortable ease in which they understood where they stood with one another and didn't hold anything back because of it.

Holly wanted to see where Gail went home after spending the day wooing her only for it to be wiped clean and have to do it all over again, she wanted to see where Gail was nothing but herself in all of the things she owned. She of course had to explain that she was staying at a cabin with her friend for the summer, so there wasn't many of her possessions there.

Charlotte was sprawled out on the couch when they got there so Gail nicely told her to get lost, earning a push to the arm and a muffled giggle from Holly. When finally Holly roamed about the house, looking over all of the things Gail dubbed important enough to bring with her and the things she's collected from around town, things from time spent with Holly. She settled on the DVD collection Gail and Charlotte had piled into the cabin, when all of a sudden she squealed.

"You have Doctor Who!"

"Nooo, Charlotte has Doctor Who. I don't watch that nerd crap"

Holly's excitement didn't falter in the slightest, she smirked at her and picked up one of the many seasons of DW and popped a disc into the PlayStation.

"You do now." She happily plopped in the seat next to Gail, and cuddled into her side as she fast forward to the home screen. "I'm gonna start you off at when they rebooted the show, it's the best place to start when not wanting to watch all of them."

"They should have just let it die out." Gail commented distastefully.

"So it starts off with the Ninth Doctor, and my favourite companion, Rose." Holly continued, ignoring her girlfriend.

A pretty blonde came on the screen and Gail couldn't help but snicker. "So it seems you have a type, Doctor Stewart."

"Oh hush." Holly smacked her arm.

"They watch the world end?" Gail asked in bewilderment when the preview for the second episode finished playing.

Holly laughed, "yup. Not such a bad show now, is it?"

Gail shrugged. "I guess I wouldn't _hate_ watching more."

They ended up watching four in total before Holly called it quits due to Gail's grumbling tummy. Gail swore she was fine, but they had laid down and Holly's hand had sat on Gail's stomach, so there wasn't much room to lie.

Holly insisted she make them something and shooed Gail out of kitchen. "Go out on some music or something." She pushed the blonde out of the room.

Gail flipped through her CDs, her iPhone stereo had broken the week prior, so all she had a louder than her phone speaker was her regular stereo. When she hit the latest album of TonDC she stopped, it was perfect. She put it in and pressed play, then waited for the first strums of Lexa's guitar before going back to the kitchen. She leaned in the doorway, and watched the brunette swiftly go through her cabinets for what she needed. Holly froze just as Clarke started to sing, the whole band then playing their part to create the brunette's favourite song.

"This ones your favourite, isn't it?" Gail smirked.

Holly spun around, the same bright smile was on her as the day at the market, only now accompanied by surprise. "Yes. How did you know?"

"We've had an extensive conversation about our favourite band. I guess you didn't write about that time."

Holly took the few steps it took to close the space between them, and wrapped her arms around Gail's neck. "If I met someone as hot as you, and found out that they also loved TonDC, I would have told everyone. So I really doubt I didn't write about it. I probably just didn't read that one." She leaned down that little of their height difference and gave her a chaste kiss.

Gail grabbed at Holly's hips and pulled her even closer. "You're such a dork." She sighed, then kissed Holly before she could respond or leave. She deepened it, wanting more than the gentle kisses they'd shared throughout the day. Holly smirked against her lips and tangled her fingers in her hair. Gail slid a hand under the hem of Holly's risen shirt, and began tracing the soft expanse of her abdomen, revealing in the shiver it brought the brunette. Holly groaned and roughly pushed her into the doorjamb, she bit Gail's bottom lip and ran her tongue along it.

The microwave beeped, startling them out of their heated moment. Gail met Holly's eyes, both with flushed cheeks and out of breath, then at the same time they began laughing.

"Gail." Holly hummed into the blondes tousled hair.

"Hmm?" Gail breathed against Holly's tanned skin, and nuzzled closer into her. Normally she wasn't much of a cuddler, but as every thing else, she was with Holly.

Holly ran a hand through Gail's hair, brushing it out with her fingers. "What's going to happen tomorrow?"

"I can take you home if you want. Waking up here would probably freak you out, and I don't really have anything to prove that we're y'know." She drew mindless doodles on the soft skin of Holly's ribs,

"Girlfriends?" Holly supplied. Gail nodded and bit her bottom lip. "But I don't want to go home, I want to stay here in your bed, with you."

"I do too. But what do I tell you when you try to kill me again?"

Holly sighed. "Maybe we can make a video right now, then you get up before me so I'm alone in a strangers bed and when I check my phone the video will be there to explain everything."

Gail thought it over for a few moments. She closed her eyes and played out the plan, but it was hard to concentrate when the fact that a back Holly laid under her, asking to stay the night. Falling asleep with Holly two nights in a row was too tempting, too good to give up. "Okay. Where's your phone?"

"I think it's in my pants."

She sat up on her elbow and looked over her bedroom floor. "And where are those?"

Holly giggled. "I really have no idea."

Gail wiggled out of her arms and the warm blankets, shushing the brunette when she whined. That was new for her too, someone complaining when she left, when she pulled away, it made her feel wanted in a way she had never felt before. She shuffled out of her room, happy that it was a warm enough night that she didn't freeze walking around naked, and dazedly smiled at the trail of clothing. It didn't take long to find Holly's shorts.

Gail slowly walked back to her bed, marvelling at the awe stricken brunette watching her every move. She stopped just at the edge and stared down at Holly.

"You are breath taking." Holly breathed out in awe. Her eyes danced around Gail's form, a sparkle in her eye. Gail's own breath was taken away with the compliment. Holly had been complimenting her all day, but there was something about the way she said that one, the sincerity in her voice. She could feel the honesty, the power, the emotion.

So she did the only thing she could and kissed her. She kissed Holly with all of the gratitude, love, and adoration she could, and hoped that everything she felt was being received. When they pulled back, just on the verge of breathless, Gail rested her forehead on Holly's. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Holly's breath was hot on her skin.

"So how do you want to do this?" Gail asked as she crawled back under the covers.

"You're the photographer, so you find my best angle," she winked, "and film me."

Gail kissed her collarbone. "Every angle of yours is the best."

"Mhm, I bet that's what you say to all the pretty girls."

She kissed her throat, her jaw. "Maybe one or two. But I was lying to them, because no one can even compare to you." She kissed her collarbone, her chest, then swung a leg over Holly's hips and straddled her.

"Lucky me." Holly mused, rubbed the tips of her fingers slowly up Gail's thighs.

"Lucky you." Gail agreed and pulled up the camera on Holly's phone. She pursed her lips when remembering the dim light. "It's too dark, the camera isn't picking up anything."

Holly reached over and turned on the bedside lamp. "Better?"

Gail hummed her approval. She lined up the shot, just Holly's face and bare shoulders, nodded and hit record.

"Don't freak out. You're at Gail's, your girlfriend, and everything's wonderful. You've got short term memory loss, so you don't remember any of this, but it's fine, please don't take too long to realize that. Because Gail is outside of that door, nervously waiting for you, and I promise you that you want to get out there asap. I mean," she grabbed the phone from Gail and turned it on her, "look at her. She's all yours so don't hesitate to do whatever you want. Right?"

Gail squirmed under the cameras attention, a blush set high in her cheeks. "Yes, Holly." She took the phone back and pointed it at her girlfriend once again.

"I'll write some stuff in notes so go read that now, then go see Gail." Holly finished.

Gail stopped the video and passed it to Holly. "Using me to entice yourself is rude, Stewart."

Holly laughed and shrugged. "What can I say, you're an amazing incentive."

She tried to glare, tried to even pretend to be appalled, but just the way Holly happily typed made her happy and there was no way she could feel anything but love. Gail tucked a strand of hair behind Holly's ear, earning her a soft smile and nothing else. _That wouldn't do_ , she thought, and slid the phone out of her hands.

Once she had all of Holly's attention she leaned in for a long, sweet kiss. One filled with a gentle embrace, a telling of something she wasn't ready to say out loud but needed to tell.


End file.
